


[FanSong] To a Stranger

by BakerSt233B



Category: Performance in a Leading Role - Fandom, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Fanart of a Fanfic of another Fanfic, Losyark, M/M, Mad Lori, Performance in a Leading Role, PiaLR, Sherlock AU, Slightly Freebatch vibe, To A Stranger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakerSt233B/pseuds/BakerSt233B
Summary: This is a song I wrote, inspired by Losyark's beautiful screenplay To A Stranger, which was inspired by Mad_Lori's Performance in a Leading Role.This is a song for Benjamin and Mark of To a Stranger,for Actor! John and Sherlock of Performance in a Leading Role,and partly for my poor Freebatch soul.
Relationships: Benjamin/Mark, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	[FanSong] To a Stranger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mad_Lori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Lori/gifts), [Losyark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Losyark/gifts).
  * Inspired by [To A Stranger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387594) by [Losyark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Losyark/pseuds/Losyark). 



> I will post the lyrics here. Also, I will post the link of the very plain version of my recording.
> 
> http://changba.com/s/JuR5RVNrRba_v4TxH22CIQ?&cbcode=RkvQSz26klrQdK6MsrREnz_07zxSR6Ai&isduet=&source=sina&weiboaudiolinkcard=1
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> As I am neither a native English speaker nor a musical professional, you may notice grammar mistakes or repeated chords and rhythms.  
> Forgive me, I am only professional in loving Johnlock and Johnlock stories.

**_To a Stranger_** 30/9/2020 BY **BAKERST233B**

For Benjamin and Mark, for Johnlock in _Performance in a leading role,_ for Freebatch

[If you do want to know what does it sound like, click here for my very casual recording.](http://changba.com/s/JuR5RVNrRba_v4TxH22CIQ?&cbcode=RkvQSz26klrQdK6MsrREnz_07zxSR6Ai&isduet=&source=sina&weiboaudiolinkcard=1)

Story ends, story begins

In somewhere we’re not so sure

People in love, and people out

Which life is true which is not

We say someday our story resumes

Is this really something

Or have I made a mistake

We say someday I’ll love you just the same

Can I see it as a promise?

Or rather wake up to know

There is no future for us

No future to say us

No chance to escape the invisible chain that called _us._

Stage lights up, lights out

You’ve missed the last curtain call

Try to memorize, try to forget

Which is the right way out

They said someday, just someday

How about you now

Do I wait or do I quit

They said someday, they bet you’ll find your way

But life’s not a fairytale

This is when you get out

Get out of the story, out of the story, out of the story

Be a stranger, just a stranger, two strangers

Maybe someday, we will not be familiar

Just being a stranger like we used to be

Are you a stranger, always a stranger, never a stranger

It’s not easy to give love to a stranger to a stranger.

**Author's Note:**

> 某天凌晨11点开始，看到凌晨三点结束的我，在看完To a Stranger的剧本之后，就知道我必须要为了它写一首歌。戏中的戏中Benjamin和Mark的故事，戏外PIALR的演员Johnlock的故事，戏外的戏外Ben和Martin的故事，交织在一起，每对都在搅动我的情绪。最后这首歌里谁都有，但更多的应该是Benjamin和Mark，（或是Martin和Ben）。
> 
> 这首歌本来叫“In a leading Role”，但我觉得它并不太符合PIALRd的Johnlock，更多的是Benjamin和Mark的故事，还有对freebatch的意难平。To a stranger 是PIALR中Johnlock结缘的作品，是Benjamin和Mark的故事，是Martin和Ben现在的状态。  
> 这首歌，和我其他的所有歌一样，夹带了很多私货。比如You’ve missed the last curtain call，当然可以理解为John在Sherlock戏剧的close night去后台送花，但我写下这句的时候心里更多想的是LOL的最后一晚，我不甘心地在黑暗中寻找任何Ben的线索的绝望。  
> 最后一句，【It’s not easy to give love to a stranger, to a stranger. 】，其实是为了呼应剧本里和PIALR提到John/Mark是更容易去爱的那个人(“You are easy to love”)，但因为想要凑个“To a stranger”，就加上了“give love to”，然后就想到了2018年你潮的podcast的结尾说“Do give my best to him”，多么巧妙啊，多么Stranger。  
> 【No chance to escape the invisible chain that called us.】一方面是指Mark和Benjamin曾经沧海难为水，另一方面其实 也在写Martin和Ben：你们不再出现在对方的生活中和工作中，但彼此的名字反复在对方的职业生涯中被提及。那些都已经成为过去，但却是抹不去的。 


End file.
